A Fool's bet
by Monkey and Music Lover
Summary: Naruto and Jiraiya make a bet on LOVE! When they both win they make a bad mistake in trusting a 'FRIEND' and both lose. See if they get the girls back. JirTsu/NaruSaku I changed the rating to T because of some language that will show up.
1. The Bet

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto unfortunately! T.T Hope you like this fic!

* * *

Everyone in Konoha knew that their Hokage was the best medical-nin there is and one of the legendary Sannin. Unfortunately she was also worse gambler in the world and loved to bet everything on one thing.

What they didn't know was that they also had the luckiest man on the planet in there village. They call him the Knuckled Headed Ninja when he should be called Mr. Lucky. His name is Uzumaki Naruto!!!

Now Naruto and his sensei; the white haired Toad Sage and also Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya; were supposed to be training. But within 10 minutes of training Jiraiya left saying he had something very important to do.

Naruto's looking everywhere for him. He wasn't even at the hot spring. When he was no where to be found Naruto checked the bar to see if he was hanging out with his old comrade.

And sure enough, in the back of the bar Jiraiya was sitting with the blond, female Hokage, Tsunade.

They were playing a game of poker and Tsunade was already 10,000¥ in debt.

"HEY PERVY SAGE WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING JUST LEAVING ME TO TRAIN BY MYSELF?!?!?!" Naruto screamed.

"Oh hey there Naruto." Jiraiya said coolly not taking his eyes off his cards. He had a full house.

"DON'T 'HEY NARTUO' ME!!! Are you even listening?!?!" Naruto screamed again, but both Tsunade and Jiraiya were just ignoring him.

"Alright Jiraiya read it and weep. Three of a kind!" Tsunade said putting her cards down.

"Full house." Jiraiya said.

Tsunade threw all her cards into the deck while cursing at her dumb luck and cussing.

"Well I better go it's getting late." Tsunade said standing up.

"Aw, come on Tsunade. Just one more round." Jiraiya begged her to stay.

"No Jiraiya, I have to go and you cleaned me out anyway!" Tsunade stated and left.

"OH YOU STUPID PERV YOU THINK THAT TRYING TO GET GRANNY OVER THERE TO LIKE YOU IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN MY TRAINGING?!?!" Naruto asked still very upset.

"What are you talking about; I'm not trying to get her to like me." Jiraiya stated.

"Oh please pervy-sage. You like Grandma Tsunade and you are just trying to get her to like you. She never will you know!"

"Look who's talking. You're always doing the same stuff to Sakura!"

"Well I don't ditch training just to hang with her!"

"THE ONLY REASON YOU GO TO TRAINING IS TO HANG WITH HER!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!!"

"Yes it is and you should just give up! She's never gonna love you!"

"Oh yeah, well I bet Sakura will fall in love with me before Tsunade falls in love with you!!!"

"Ok I'll bet that Tsunade will fall in love with me first. So if you win what happens?"

"Well you have to buy me ramen for a whole year!"

"Alright if I win you will give me your money for the next year!" Jiraiya said.

They both nodded and shook heads. A horrible bet was about to begin!!!

* * *

Alright well that's it for now. What do you think? Please R&R and tell me what I should change or add!!! Give me tips as well. I value your review! 


	2. REJECTION

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. TT Hope you like this chapter!!!

* * *

The next morning Jiraiya literally leaped out of bed and ran straight to the Flower Shop. He was determined to win the bet and Tsunade's heart. 

He bought about 2 dozen roses for Tsunade and ran straight to her office! He burst though her door holding out the flowers.

"Good Morning Tsu-chan!!!" He said rather cheery.

"I thought I told to stop calling me that… 42 years ago!!!" Tsunade responded.

"Come on Tsu-chan. You know you love the name!!!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!! Now what the hell do you want?"

"Well you know. Wanna go on a date?"

"Hm. Hell no!!!"

"Come on Tsu-chan! Just one little date!!!" Jiraiya begged.

"NO MEANS NO!!!"

"Please Tsu-chan!"

"I SAID NO!!!" Tsunade screamed punching Jiraiya straight through the wall and all the way to the KIA stone over 100 yd. away!

* * *

Naruto was so excited. He really wanted to win the bet, not only for the ramen but also for his pink haired love, Sakura.

He rushed to the fields to pick the most beautiful Cherry Blossoms there were. Then he ran straight to the lake where he knew Sakura was at.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Naruto called.

The pink haired girl super strong medical-nin turned around at the sound of her name.

"Oh hey there Naruto." Sakura said.

Naruto ran to her as fast as he could and gave her the flowers.

"Are these for me?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Will you go on a date with me?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but no! My heart belongs to someone else now!"

"Who is it Sasgay?"

"NO!!! It's someone else!"

"Come on, all you have to do is kiss me at the end!"

"No Naruto now leave me alone!!!"

"COME ON PLEASE!!!"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Sakura said punching him. Sakura punched him in the face so hard that he flew all the way to the Hokage Monument and hit his head.

Lucky for him Shizune was around and saved him from falling and injuring his head any further. She took him straight to Tsunade who healed him.

About two hours later he wakes up on a couch in Tsunade's office.

"What am I doing here and why does my head hurt?" Naruto asked.

"Oh it still hurts maybe because I accidentally dropped you after healing your head wound from hitting the Mountain so hard!" Tsunade said not even looking at him.

"WHAT?!?! I HIT MY HEAD ON THE MOUNTAIN AND YOU ACCIDENTALLY DROP ME?!?!"

"HEY DON'T YELL AT ME YOU'RE LUCKY I HEALED YOU FIRST I COULD'VE JUST THROWN YOU OUT THE WINDOW OR SOMETHING!!! NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE BEFORE I DO THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW!!!"

"Fine you grumpy old hag." Naruto mumbled. "You could've just said get out calmly but instead you decide to be a nasty old witchy hag!!!" Naruto ducked avoiding a kunai heading write for his head.

"I HEARD THAT YOU NO GOOD LITTLE BRAT!!!" Tsunade yelled.

* * *

Jiraiya was unconscious at the KIA stone for about 3 hours now. Kakashi's been standing there just watching him and waiting for him to wake up. Finally Kakashi decides to wake him.

"Hey Jiraiya-sama, wake up." Kakashi said kicking him. Jiraiya woke up instantly.

"Next time wake me up gently!" He screamed at Kakashi.

Kakashi just shrugged apologized and left Jiraiya.

* * *

That night around 8, both Jiraiya and Naruto were at Ichiraku Ramen getting something to eat.

"Any luck?" Jiraiya asked Naruto.

"No you?" He responded.

"Nope."

They both ordered beef and pork ramen.

"What's wrong, the bet not going to well?" Asked the owner.

"WHO DID YOU KNOW?!?!" They asked in unison.

"The whole village knows; it's the talk of the village. Everyone except Sakura and Tsunade know of course. No one wanted to ruin it, not even Shizune."

"Well no the bet is going horribly, to answer your question." Jiraiya said.

"Well you win some you lose some. I personally think it's a bad idea to bet on love. It's like Tsunade in poker or Sakura and her new crush." The old man stated. "Very, very bad match."

The old man just gave Jiraiya and Naruto a horrible idea. The two ate their food quickly and went home to go to bed. They were very excited on their new idea.

* * *

Alright well that's it. I hope you like it!!! Please R&R and tell me what to impove and blah blah blah. Give me some tips and if you want me to add a scene or put something in the story tell me. I'll try to fit it in as best as I can. 

Preview: Jiraiya and Naruto put their scheme to the test and to their suprise it actaully works. See what the scheme is the how it turns out in chapter 3: Finally A Date!!!


	3. Finally A DATE!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.  
By the way this is a LONG chapter. Well compared to all the chapters I EVER wrote this is the longest. Hope you'll like it!

* * *

The next day Jiraiya was more calm and cool. Not too excited but he still got Tsunade flowers. 

"Hello there Tsunade!" Jiraiya said coolly as he entered her room.

"You aren't going to ask me on another date again are you?" Tsunade asked seeing the roses. "Cause my answer hasn't changed!"

"Well it will now!"

"There is nothing you can say or do that will make me date you!"

"Oh get ready to change you mind cause I can say AND do something that will make you date me!"

"Oh yeah, what?" Tsunade sat back in her chair wanting to be entertained by what Jiraiya had to offer.

"Well you know all the money you owe?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well if you go on a date or two with me, we'll call it even."

"WHAT?!?! I- really- but- WHAT? You're kidding right?"

"Nope just a date or two. Think about it, pay 10,000¥ or go on a date or two with me?"

"I'd rather die a slow and painful death than to go on one small date with you!!!"

"Alright then, I expect my money by next week! Well unless you change your mind about the date."

Jiraiya started to SLOWLY walk towards the door.

"Jiraiya wait!" Tsunade stopped him.

"Yes, Tsunade?" He asked.

Tsunade sighed in defeat. "Alright I'll go on a date with you!!!"

Jiraiya jumped for joy and had a cheery grin on. He ran to Tsunade gave her the flowers, a hug and a kiss on her cheek and ran out in excitement and knew Tsunade was going to kill him for that.

After he left Tsunade was frozen with a small almost unnoticeable smile blushing and almost dreamy look in her eyes. She shook her head and sat down to continue her work but also continued blushing and looking at the roses.

* * *

Naruto got up and picked some more cherry blossom from the field and ran straight to Sakura who was at the KIA stone trying to see all the brave shinobi who pasted away. 

"Oi, Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto said.

"Oh hello Naruto." Sakura greeted, she saw the flowers again. "Are you asking me out again?"

"Yup, will ya?"

"No, Naruto I already told you that."

"Aw well I guess Sai has to find out you like him." Naruto started to walk away with his hands behind his head.

Sakura ran up to him, covering his mouth and pulled him into the forest.

"Tell me what you know!" Sakura demanded.

"Well I know very well that you have a HUGE crush on Sai and I'm going to tell him." Naruto stated.

"What do I have to do to keep you quiet? Anything! Ramen, a kiss… WHAT?!?!?"

"A date or two!"

"WHAT?!?!"

"You heard me. I want a date or two!!!"

"Hell NO!!!"

"Ok then, SAI!!!" Sakura covered his mouth.

"Fine, just keep quiet. I don't want him to know."

"Alright Sakura-chan. See you later." Naruto said.

He gave her the flowers and gave her a big hug and pecked her on the lips. He ran off jumping and cheering. He left Sakura there mouth open blushing. She slowly walked home still mouth open.

* * *

The next night was Konoha festival. Everyone was celebrating the founding of Konoha. Everything was free and no one was on a mission or on duty. Everyone was just celebrating. 

"So Tsu-chan! Are you ready?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready!" Tsunade said coming out of her room.

She looked totally miserable. She was frowning; she looked pretty pissed and stared daggers at Jiraiya.

"Come on Tsunade, look happy! It's nothing! I won't do anything to you. We have a double date with Naruto and Sakura anyway!" Jiraiya said.

"Thank God, Sakura is going to be there. Someone smarter than a monkey to talk to!" Tsunade said.

"Don't be so mean, Tsu-chan!"

"Shut up."

They walked into town where Naruto and Sakura were waiting for them at Ichiraku's. Naruto was having free ramen while Sakura sat miserably waiting for her Shishou to arrive and help her get through the night.

Jiraiya and Tsunade walk in and sit by them. Jiraiya sits by Naruto while Tsunade sits next to Sakura.

"So how are you holding in?" Tsunade asked.

"Shishou, arigato! I was going to go crazy!!! I mean Naruto blackmailed me into dating him. He threatened to tell Sai I like him." Sakura explained.

"Well Jiraiya bribed me into dating him. My debt to him from our last poker game will be even if I go on a date with him."

"Why do we have to be the ones who have such bad luck?"

"Well at least it's only one night." Tsunade said trying to make Sakura and herself feel better. But it didn't work.

"Alright ladies. Let's go." Jiraiya said.

They went to get dinner at the nice restaurant where Tsunade mostly drank Sake along with Sakura, who even though she was under age got permission from the Hokage.

Sakura drank up to 10 bottles and got a headache. Tsunade drank 12 and still feels fine. They were about to go on a moon light walk when Jiraiya bumps into an old friend.

"Hey Jiraiya, is that you?" Said a man.

"Tayato? Is that you?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto and Jiraiya went over to talk to him while Tsunade and Sakura just sat down cursing their dumb luck. After a good long 20 minute conversation Jiraiya and Naruto went back to their dates.

"Let's go on a moonlit walk." Jiraiya said.

The girls went and actually saw the romantic side of Naruto and Jiraiya.

Jiraiya gave Tsunade as many roses as possible and gave her his jacket when she got cold, even though all he had under was a mesh shirt. He held Tsunade's hand and told her he thought she was beautiful.

Naruto kept his arm around Sakura and gave her his jacket as well to keep her warm. He kept complementing her over and over and said she was as beautiful as a spring cherry blossom that just bloomed.

When the night was over the four split up and the guys took the girls home.

"Well good night Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"Night Naruto." Sakura said giving Naruto his jacket back and blushing.

"Sakura, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Will you go to this ball with me?"

"What, why should I? I mean you blackmailed me on this first date."

"Well I did say a date or TWO!!!"

"T-two!!! NARUTO YOU NO GOOD LITTLE BAKA!"

"That was the deal. Well see you tomorrow night Sakura-chan and make sure to look beautiful!" Naruto ran off before Sakura could kill him.

* * *

"So Tsunade remember our deal?" Jiraiya asked. 

"Of course I do. One date and my debt is paid off." Tsunade stated.

"Well actually I said two dates. A date or two and I chose two."

"What? No you didn't!!!"

"Well yes I did. Ask Shizune and anyway theirs a ball tomorrow. You know it's Tayato's."

"WHY SHOULD I GO!?!"

"Well if you'd rather pay in money…"

"Fine you no good bastard."

"Good, see you tomorrow. 7 sharp. Stay beautiful." And he ran off before she could hit him.

* * *

Well I hope you like it!!! I know it's not good. Well R&R and tell me what I should improve! I know I'm not that good at writing but I hope you like this chapter! 

Preview: Jiraiya and Naruto feel very guilty and get something for the girls to make up for what they did. They go to the ball and have a great time and fireworks fly. But how can the guys hold on to the girls' heart. Find out in chapter 4: Winning Hearts and Losing Hearts!


	4. A wonderful Ball

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

A/N: Ok this is a little sappy. But I hope you like it. Sorry I haven't updated in so LONG. But I kept falling asleep doing H.W. because of safety patrol (Don't ask) and I had to get up early and blah blah blah. Well here is chapter 4. Oh and I decided to save some stuff for the next chapter so this chapter will now be called 'A wonderful ball.'

* * *

The next night Sakura went over to the Hokage tower to get ready for the ball.

"Why do we have to be the cursed ones?" Tsunade asked as she was changing behind a screen.

"I don't know but maybe it's because we are so mean to them." Sakura stated as she put on her make up.

Tsunade came out from the screen wearing an emerald gown. Her hair was down and she had emerald earrings on. She walked over to the mirror where Sakura was putting on her make up and grabbed her own make up.

"I don't think it would matter if we spoiled them. I think we're just plain cursed." Tsunade stated putting on some eye shadow.

"Well whatever, we are stuck with them and there is nothing we can do. If we're lucky they'll let us leave early." Sakura said putting a clip in her hair instead of her forehead protector.

Sakura and Tsunade looked at each other and said in unison, "Nope."

Sakura got up to check her dress in a full length mirror. She was wearing a pink gown with her hair back with hair clips. She had light blush on; some very light pink eye shadow and some ruby red lipstick. She also had like pink earrings on.

Tsunade put on her light green eye shadow, light blush and lip stick.

"Well I guess this is the last date, but if they make another date, let's kick their asses while we can." Tsunade suggested.

"That sounds good to me." Sakura agreed.

"You two are a little to mean about this. I mean it's just one more date." Shizune said. She had just been sitting there listening to them complain.

"Shizune, they black mailed and bribed us! Don't tell us it's nothing." Tsunade said.

"Yeah, if we agreed on our freewill then tell us to calm down, but those bastards got dates the dirty way!" Sakura stated.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Shizune got up to get it. Jiraiya and Naruto were right there grinning and holding out flowers.

"HI SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

"Hello Tsu-chan!"

Jiraiya and Naruto said in unison.

"Oh great, their here." Sakura said dully.

"Well we felt kinda bad for what we did to get these dates." Jiraiya stated.

"So you're going to let us go?" Tsunade asked hopefully.

"No, but we did get you two these." Naruto said.

He and Jiraiya revealed two necklaces. One was a pink cherry Blossom and the other was an emerald. There were small diamonds around it and the girls were both flattered and shocked!

"You two… got us these?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Yup, just for you." Naruto replied.

"Oh thank you." Sakura said as Jiraiya and Naruto put the necklaces on the two girls.

"Wow it's… lovely." Tsunade said.

"Yeah, we were hoping that you two would like it!" Jiraiya stated.

"Well we do." Sakura said while giving Naruto a hug.

"Well let's go, shall we?" Jiraiya held out his arm to Tsunade. She sighed and took it and Naruto and Sakura did the same.

They all walk to the ball. They stop at the guard who checks their names off. They walk in and find Tayato.

"Hey Jiraiya. Whoa Tsunade, you look WOW! Well better than you looked when we were younger." Tayato said as he gave Tsunade's hand a kiss.

"And you're still a jerk." Tsunade said as she twisted his wrist. "Oh and do that again and I'll twist your whole arm."

Tayato pulled his arm away quick and smiled. Then a small boy walked and stood by him. "Oh this is my son Toroko." Tayato said.

"Hi nice to meet you Tayato." Sakura said nicely lending out her hand for a hand shake.

"Hello there and may I know your name. I bet it's beautiful." He said copying his father and kissing her hand.

She gave him a quick glare. "It's Sakura." She said pretending to smile. Then she squeezed his hand as hard as she could. "Oh and by the way, I don't like guys doing that." She glared at him and squeezed his hand hard.

He pulled his hand away as fast as he could and rubs it 'because it hurts.

After that Jiraiya and Tsunade and Naruto and Sakura split up. Naruto and Sakura end up dancing while Jiraiya and Tsunade just stand in a corner drinking.

"I'm really sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he saw Sakura was still upset about the blackmail.

"Sure you are." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"I never meant to use that against you, but I guess I got pretty desperate. I understand if you want to leave now." Naruto said stopping their dance.

"W-what, you mean I can leave. But are you going to tell Sai?"

"Of course not Sakura-chan. I was never going to tell him. I would never want to hurt or betray you like that! I was just, you know teasing you."

Naruto walked away a little guilty. He went to the balcony with Sakura following him.

"So you wouldn't have EVER told?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, I care about you too much to do that." Naruto replied.

"Do you care about me that much?"

"Well actually I… I love you Sakura."

Sakura smiled the moon was started to shine brighter. Sakura's eyes softened and she made eye contact to Naruto.

"Do you really love me?" Sakura asked moving in closer.

Naruto noticed and smiled. Then he said, "Yeah, I really do."

"Naruto, I think… I know… I-I-I love you too." Sakura said.

They moved closer and closer.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Of course." Sakura said.

They got closer and closer until they were in a lip lock. They stayed like that for a few seconds or a minute. But every second was treasured. It was a very passionate kiss.

--

Jiraiya and Tsunade were still standing in the corner. They stood in silence. Tsunade could really hold a grudge and right now she was.

"Tsunade I said I was sorry." Jiraiya said apologizing for the 10th time that night.

"I don't give a shit. You are totally taking advantage of my debt." Tsunade replied.

"Tsunade, I was really desperate to get a date with you. You know I would never use that against you."

"Yeah right, save it for someone who is stupid enough to believe it."

"I mean it Tsunade. I mean I really like, I mean love you. I would never do that!"

"Sure you love me Jiraiya. You my body and curves but not me!"

"Look I understand why you're upset and I understand if you leave. I promise the debt is long forgotten. I don't deserve this date anyway. But I mean it when I said that I love you."

Jiraiya walked away to get a drink thinking Tsunade was going to leave.

"Wait, you really love me? No way. I mean you're Jiraiya. You'd never settle down. And are you sure about the debt thing?" Tsunade asked in disbelief.

"Yes I mean it. The debt is gone and I love you! And I would settle down if a certain lady would give my love a chance." He stated.

"Why would you love a, and I quote 'Nasty Old Grumpy Hag'?"

"That's just teasing Tsunade. I don't really feel that way about you. I think you are amazing, smart, strong and damn good looking!"

"R-really?"

"Yeah, I mean who wouldn't?"

"No one's ever said that to me before."

"Well maybe their just stupid.

Tsunade smiled at the thought that Jiraiya really had true feelings for her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him playfully. "Why don't we dance?" She suggested.

They walked to the center of the dance floor and started to dance. Jiraiya's arms around her waist. Tsunade's arms around his neck. Her head on his chest. They danced slowly and noticed the moon in the window. Then they turned to each other. They looked deep into each other's eyes. Moved in closer and closer.

"Jiraiya… I love you." Tsunade confessed as they began to kiss.

It was a long and very passionate kiss. It felt like it lasted forever even though it only lasted one minute. The two continued to dance under the moon light from the window.

* * *

Ok I know it was sappy. I kinda like it! Well I hope you liked it too! Please R&R and give me some constructive critisizm and what not. 

Preview: Tayato and Toroko are very jealous and decide to sabatoge the wonderful night. Will they be successful or will the two couples stay together. Find out in the next chapter!


	5. Wonderful ruined!

A/N: Ok sorry for making you wait so long! I was pre-occupied!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! But I do own Toroko and Tayato (Which means I can kill them)

* * *

As the romance filled the room, Tayato and Toroko saw everything. And they were both VERY jealous!

"Hey Sakura, I'll get you something to drink." Naruto said and he left Sakura just standing there.

She stared up at the moon waiting for Naruto. Then Toroko came.

"Hello there Sakura." He said smoothly.

"Oh it's you. What the hell do you fucking want?" She asked dully.

"Oh I just came to say hi, oh my gosh is the Naruto flirting with another girl?"

Sakura looked and there it was. Naruto was talking to some girl (That Toroko paid) and making her laugh. It looked like Naruto was having fun.

To Sakura it looked like he was ditching her and she felt really hurt! She ripped the necklace off her neck and ran off throwing the necklace to the ground.

Naruto saw this and went after her.

"Oi, Sakura-chan! Where are you going?" Naruto called after her.

But Sakura just ignored him and ran home crying. Naruto had no idea what he did wrong but he still felt guilty.

--

Tsunade and Jiraiya continued to dance. It was so great! Then Jiraiya stopped them and led Tsunade to a near by table.

"Hey Tsunade I'll get us something to drink." Jiraiya told her.

"Alright." She said smiling.

Jiraiya left and to get something to drink. Then Tayato went over there to talk to him.

"Hey Raiya!" Tayato greeted acting nice. "So tell me. Why did you ask Tsunade out and I hear a rumor that it's just because of a bet? Can you tell me details?"

"Ok well yeah it is because of a bet and because I really love her!" He started. "Details let me see. Well Naruto has to get Sakura to fall in love with him before I get Tsunade to fall in love with me. If I win I get his money for the next year and if he wins I need to treat him to ramen for the next year."

Then Tayato ran off and sat by Tsunade.

"Hello Tsunade!" He said.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT YOU ASS?" She asked cruelly.

"Well I have some dirt on the latest bet."

"What is it?"

"Well Jiraiya bet that he could get you to fall for him before Sakura fell for Naruto. If he won he got money for the next year and if Naruto won he would get ramen for the next year."

Tsunade was hurt. She was both angry at Jiraiya and heart broken. How could he even dare bet on her love? She didn't know weather to go up To Jiraiya and beat him up or to just leave heart broken.

She saw Jiraiya coming back and tried to hold in all her tears. Then her hurt side got the better of her and she ran off throwing her necklace into the trash and hold in her tears.

Jiraiya ran after her. "Tsunade where are you going?"

"Away from you, you insensitive clod!!!" Tsunade screamed with her eyes filled with tears waiting to burst!

Jiraiya went to the trash can Tsunade threw her necklace in and grabbed it. "Why?" He asked.

Tayato came by and said, "She found out man."

Jiraiya became angry. "YOU BASTARD YOU TOLD HER!!!"

"Well she had to find out sooner or later, that you didn't really love her!"

"I did to!!!"

"Whatever she never really like you anyway! I mean you're an idiot telling me know I would tell her." Tayato said turning around.

Jiraiya clutched his fist. He made Tayato turn back around and he punched him.

"That is for being a bastard before and now!"

--

"Why did Sakura leave?" Naruto asked.

"Isn't obvious! She hates you!" Toroko said.

"What do you mean?"

"She would never love a monster like you!"

Naruto got mad! He hated being called a monster.

"Hey don't call me a monster!" He said angrily.

"Well you are one face it! YOU'RE A DEMON!!!" Toroko stated.

Naruto balled him hand into a fist and rolled up his sleeve. Then he punched Toroko half way across the room.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME A MONSTER OR DEMON AGAIN! AND IF I FIND OUT YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH SAKURA GETTING HURT YOU BETTER RUN AWAY!!!" Naruto screamed angrily.

* * *

Ok there it is chp. 5! I hope you liked it!!! I know it's pretty short! Well please R&R even if you didn't like it, but don't put flames!!! 


	6. A new Promise

A/N: Ok sorry for making you wait so long! I was pre-occupied! This is very short! Sorry got a bit of writers block!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

The next day, Tsunade and Sakura were training, trying to release all their anger. They were sparing, both attacking with the intent to kill.

"DOES NO GOOD, BACK STABBING, ASSES!!!" Sakura yelled trying to punch Tsunade.

"I hate those, sons of bitches!!!" Tsunade screamed trying to counter Sakura's attack.

"If I ever see them again I will fuck kill them!!!"

"You better save some for me!"

Then the two stopped when they noticed the two buffoons they were just cussing at! They were both grinning! But not the happy, cheery fun grin they usually had. It was a sad, more innocent grin.

"Hi Tsu-chan!" Jiraiya said a little sad and nervous in the tone of his voice.

Tsunade shot a death glare at him. "What do you two idiots want?" Tsunade asked.

"We just want to have some one on one time with you girls!"

"Why so you can hurt us again?" Sakura asked. "Or to win a bet?"

"No just to explain ourselves!" Naruto stated.

Sakura looked at Tsunade. Tsunade looked very, very, VERY angry! But she still nodded and let Sakura go with Naruto. Then they left.

"Alright Tsunade…" Jiraiya was interrupted by Tsunade's hand covering his mouth.

"I let Naruto and Sakura have privacy! That doesn't mean I want to listen to you!" Tsunade stated.

"Tsunade! I meant what I said! I have true feelings for you!!!!"

"Sure Jiraiya! Just because of money!"

"No I mean it!!!"

"SHUT UP JIRAIYA!!! I DON'T LOVE YOU!!!"

"You don't?"

"No, well not anymore!"

"So… you used to?"

Tsunade didn't answer. She just looked away.

Jiraiya had a determined look on his face. Then he stood up about to leave. "I will win you back, I swear." He mumbled and left.

Tsunade watched him leave and was still hurt. She wanted to hurt him but she loved him way to much, and as much as she hates it, she can't let him go.

--

"Sakura-chan! I am real sorry!"

"Save it Naruto! I only left to give Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya some privacy!"

"But Sakura last night, you said that you loved me! Don't you mean it? I meant it!"

"Well now I don't just leave me alone!

"Sakura please!"

"Naruto I used to like you, until I found out you are a lying, cheating jerk! Now leave me alone!"

Sakura turned and looked away. Even though she said that, she never meant it! Deep down in her heart she loved Naruto. Loved him much more than Sasuke! He took care of her and loved her! But she was in denial. Too hurt to admit anything!

"Alright Sakura, but trust me I'll do anything to show you that I love you! Even if it takes me forever!" Then Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

TBC

* * *

Ok there it is chp. 6! I hope you liked it!!! I know it's pretty short! Well please R&R even if you didn't like it, but don't put flames!!! Oh and if you have any ideas for the next chap. please tell me!!! 


	7. I have a secret admirer?

A/N: Ok sorry for making you wait so long! I was really lazy and a little busy! This is very short! Sorry! I hope this chapter was worth your wait though:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! 

* * *

It has been nearly a week since Tsunade and Sakura last heard from the guys. They were getting really upset. I mean they see each other once in a while but the guys don't even look their way let alone say 'hi'! Now the girls were in Tsunade's office talking.

"Those jerks, they say they like us but just blow us off for a week! WHAT THE HELL!" Sakura commented.

"I thought you didn't care!" Tsunade replied.

"I don't but…"

"But… but what?"

"Well they are trying to trick us again! They could be having another stupid bet!"

"Nah I ask Shizune to tell me about the latest bets now!"

"But Tsunade-sama she kept Naruto's and Jiraiya's bet a secret."

"Yes but if she ever did again, I can tell! When I ask her about a bet around town and she is hiding one she gets really nervous. She can't lie to me!"

"Yeah well, I can't believe Shizune didn't warn us!" 

"Don't worry she is working her butt off to repay us for that!"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Tsunade called.

A man came in holding a bunch of flowers, a card, a heart shape balloon, heart shaped candy box and a teddy bear.

Tsunade and Sakura were a little shocked and also felt like laughing a little. The poor man looked like he was about to fall over any time.

"Wasn't Valentine's Day last month?" Tsunade asked jokily.

"Um… delivery for a Miss Sakura Haruno!" The man said.

"I'm Sakura Haruno!"

"Please sign here! These are all for you!"

Sakura got up and signed the clip board. Tsunade helped the poor man put all the stuff down.

"Thank you!" Sakura said right before the man left.

Tsunade was already reading Sakura's card. She started to laugh at what it said.

"What, what is it? What's so funny Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Aw… you have a secret admirer!" Tsunade laughed.

"Really? I think I know who it is!"

"Really who?"

"It's either Lee or Naruto! And I doubt that Naruto would go all this trouble just for me!"

"Who knows he could be desperate!" Tsunade gave Sakura the card and gifts.

"Hm… the card says to meet this guy for dinner tonight! At that new sushi place downtown! Should I go?"

"Well I'd usually go against meeting your secret admirer but if the guy is this desperate go for it!"

"Well what if it is Naruto?"

"Then go to the bathroom and crawl out the window! Even better send a shadow clone to humor him!"

"Hm… I guess it wouldn't hurt to go!"

Then there was another knock at the door!

"Come in!" Tsunade said.

It was the delivery guy again. He had two boxes of different shape. One was flat and longish and the other was the size of a ring box.

"Is that for Sakura? Is her secret admirer proposing?" Tsunade asked teasing Sakura.

"There is no way I'd say yes to that!" Sakura said.

"Are you sure?"

"Well no, this isn't for Sakura this time. This is for a Miss Tsunade!" He stated.

"Oh looks like someone is proposing to you, Tsunade-sama!" Sakura teased back.

"Yeah right! It might be for Shizune or something!" Tsunade said as she signed the clip board and took the boxes. She opened the flat one and inside there was a beautiful necklace. There was her birthstone, Peridot, in the center and the chain was gold. "Oh my god!" She opened the smaller ring box and found a Peridot ring. There was a small note attached to it.

Sakura quickly read it and copied what Tsunade did to her. "Aw… you have a secret admirer."

"I think it might be Jiraiya!" She quickly said with a dull face.

"Come on, would Jiraiya really do something like this? Look for your birthstone and pay for it to get sent to you and maybe even made?"

"Well no not really!"

"Then it must be another person! Where are you going to meet him?"

"At the park at 8!"

"Oh mysterious! Maybe he'll take you to dinner after! Please I'll go on my date if you do!"

Tsunade thought for a while and said, "What the heck! Sure why not!" And it was set! The girls ask that delivery man to send whoever sent the gifts a note that said the date was on! 

* * *

Ok there it is chp. 7! I hope you liked it! Well please R&R even if you didn't like it, but don't put flames!Oh and please tell me if there is something you would like to see happen! Oh and to those who read! Please vote! Should the secret admirers be Jiraiya and Naruto or two unexpected people?

Preview: The girls go on their dates and meet their secret admirers. They want to leave right away though. But they are both stuck there! Find out what will happen on the dates. Next time...


	8. Boys to the rescue!

A/N: Ok sorry for making you wait so long! I was really lazy and a little busy! I hope this chapter was worth your wait though:) And this MIGHT be the second to the last chapter! I'm not sure yet!! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

That night the two girls got a little dressed up.

Tsunade wore the jewelry that her secret admirer got for her. She was also wearing her hair in one pony tail, along with some make up and she was also wearing a tank top shirt and a mini skirt.

Sakura was wearing her hair normally, a pink dress that is knee length and a black high heels. She too wearing make up.

The girls wanted to look nice but not too nice. They wanted to look nice but not too nice. And it if the girls happen to make Jiraiya and Naruto jealous was a bonus for the girls.

--

Tsunade went to the park at 7:50 to be a little early. She saw many guys walk by she sat there and waited till 8:10. She got up and was about to go home thinking that Naruto just tried to prank her, until some came up with Roses. It was a little dark and she couldn't see who it was.

"Um… who are you?" She asked.

"Come on you don't remember me…" Said the man.

Suddenly Tsunade's face turned extremely dull. Then she started to back up. She recognizes the voice from the ball. The man she hates more than Jiraiya, Tayato. She started to growl. "What the hell do you want you jack nut!"

"I'm you secret admirer!" He grinned.

"I knew I shouldn't have come! I'm leaving!" She was about to leave but Tayato's guards stopped her.

"Come on Tsunade, I am way better than that stupid ass Jiraiya!"

"Hey don't insult Jiraiya like that!!" Tsunade screamed in fury.

"Tsunade, why do you like that loser? I can give you anything you want!" He showed her all the jewelry and money he had.

"Just let me leave!! Leave me alone!"

One of the guards grabbed Tsunade's arm.

"Come on Tsunade, come with me!"

"No!! That is my final answer! Let me go already before I kick your ass!"

--

Sakura went to the restaurant and waiting for 5 minutes until and small, ugly and well dressed boy came up to her. "Oh hell no!" She when he sat down in front of her. It was Toroko. She got up when two guards pushed her back down.

"Come on baby, give my love a chance!

"No leave me alone!!" Sakura said.

"Please I mean I can do anything for you! Want someone to go on missions for you I can get that someone, want someone to protect you I can get it!"

"I said, leave me alone!!" She screamed.

--

Jiraiya was near the park drinking Sake. He heard a woman scream for help. He was a bit drunk; he was on his 10th bottle that night. It took him about 5 minutes before he realized who it was. When he figured it out he got up and went towards the scream. Then he saw Tayato and Tsunade. This mad Jiraiya really mad. He went over there and asks, "What's going on here?"

"Jiraiya thank God it's you! Please… help me!" Tsunade said.

"Hey leave Tsunade alone."

"Guards get Jiraiya!"

The guards let go of Tsunade and go after Jiraiya. "Do you really wanna mess with me?" He asked. The guards continued to go after him. The guards started to attack Jiraiya. Jiraiya dodged and block all the moves. It was like he knew exactly where they were going to hit. Jiraiya then started the Rasengan and easily took them down. Then he went over to Tayato. He gave him a good hard punch in the face. "That… is for being such a jackass to a lovely lady!" He said complementing Tsunade. He took Tsunade's hand and led her to the bench she was sitting on while waiting for the jerk.

"So why did you come on this date with him?" Jiraiya asked as they sat under the moon lit sky.

--

Naruto came to the restaurant because he heard it was the best! He was sitting 5 seats away from Sakura; he started to hear Sakura yelp for help.

"Help!! Someone help me!!" Sakura yelped.

Naruto immediately got up and went to her. "Hey leaves Sakura alone!" Naruto said.

Toroko just snapped his fingers and his guards turned to Naruto and blocked Toroko and Sakura. "Watch this, my sweet." He said. The guards started to move forward towards Naruto.

"You're going down, pipsqueak." One said. Naruto started to back up.

One of the guards tried to attack him. The other tried to punch his. He ducked and dodged both. Then he summoned some Shadow clones and did his Uzumaki Barrage on the guards. Then he throws Toroko out and told him never to go near Sakura again.

"So um Sakura… are you going out with that jerk?" Naruto asked curiously.

Ok there it is chp. 8! I hope you liked it! Well please R&R even if you didn't like it, but don't put flames!Oh and please tell me if there is something you would like to see happen! Well yeah! I hope this didn't suck!


	9. PLEASE! IT'S JUST ONE DATE!

A/N: Ok sorry for making you wait so long! I was really lazy and a little busy! I hope this chapter was worth your wait though:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

"The truth is…" Tsunade didn't want to admit that she was hoping to see Jiraiya that night.

"Yes…?" Jiraiya asked.

Tsunade did what she would always do in this situation… find a way out. "Look! This is none of your business!" She covered up her feelings.

"Just tell me! I mean you going out with a jerk like him! What the hell?"

"I went out with a jerk like you!"

Jiraiya suddenly went silent. "I apologized didn't I?"

"Whatever…"

Once again there was silence. Jiraiya took a deep breath and spoke yet again. "Tsunade…"

"What!"

"Look I know you're still mad but can I make it up to you?"

"How?"

"Well you know the carnival is coming up…"

"No!!" Tsunade screamed instantly. "There is no way in hell I'll go with you!"

"Please Tsunade! Just one chance!! Please!!" Jiraiya pleaded. He was about to go on his knees and beg to escort her.

"Why should I give you another chance?"

Jiraiya thought for a while for a stupid yet reasonable excuse. "What if Tayato comes back and tries to get you again!" He said not really thinking.

Tsunade pondered for a minute. Jiraiya's excuse sounded stupid but still made some sense. She tried to find an excuse to back fire but… couldn't think of one he couldn't fire back. Still Tsunade gave it a whirl. "I can take care of myself!" She said. It was the only excuse she could think of.

"Oh yeah! What about tonight! You couldn't tonight."

Tsunade saw that coming and thought for a second again. She was out of excuses. The only one left was with Shizune's name in it but Shizune was going with Genma to the carnival. She sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll go with you… but it isn't a date! It's just um… you are going as my body guard not anything else." She stated.

Jiraiya wanted to jump up in victory but stopped himself. "Deal!" He said with a big grin. "Want me to walk you home?"

Tsunade blushed a bit… she wanted to say yes but also wanted to say no. She found her last excuse as a perfect cover up. "Well as my body guard I guess you have to walk me home." She said.

Jiraiya smiled yet again and walked his dear princess home.

--

Naruto already started walking Sakura home. It was her way of thanking him for helping her back there. The moon was shining brightly. "Sakura…" Naruto started.

"Yes…" Sakura asked.

"Well there's a carnival coming and…"

Sakura instantly stopped and glared. "No way!!" She screamed. "I am not going with you! Ever!"

"Come on please Sakura-chan!! I'll be good!" Naruto begged on his knees.

"I'm already walking home with you! Just leave me alone already! I don't want to go!"

"Please I'll…I'll… I'll do anything please!!" He pleaded.

"No means no!" She said.

"Please Sakura! I'll keep that creep away from you. I'll polish your shoes. I'll even fan you!" Naruto stated.

"Why should I go with you?"

"I'll be your um… body guard?" He said not being able to think of anything.

"What makes you think I need one?"

"What happened at the shop?"

Sakura was getting tired and didn't really feeling like arguing… plus she if she goes with Naruto she has no worries. No need to keep her guard up. "Fine." She said and walked into her house. Then she popped her head out. "But you're not my date!!"

* * *

Ok there it is chp. 9 I hope you liked it! Well please R&R even if you didn't like it, but don't put flames!Oh and please tell me if there is something you would like to see happen! Well yeah! I hope this didn't suck!


	10. The Perfect Date

I AM SUPER SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I DIDNT MEAN FOR IT TO TAKE THAT LONG! I hope this chap is long enough for you! Again SO SORRY!!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto... if I did their would be ALOT of changes!Tsunade and Sakura were both waiting for the boys to come pick them up. They didn't want to admit it but they really wanted this date.

"What is taking them so long?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know… they should have been here already." Tsunade replied.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Enter!"

The two boys came in holding roses, both with chocolate and even a small card with a cute little poem.

"Hello Tsu-chan… this is for you!!" Jiraiya said handing her the stuff. She put it on her desk. Then she blushed. Jiraiya smiled at this.

"Here you go Sakura-chan!" Naruto said handing Sakura her stuff. She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Aw that is so sweet!" She exclaimed.

"Okay well let's go. Naruto and I have the whole day planned out." Jiraiya stated.

"You do?" Tsunade and Sakura both asked in equal surprise.

The boys nodded and their arms to the girls. The girls, of course, gladly took and they went out to go on their dates. They went out to the carnival and they split up.

Naruto took Sakura to the game booths. They went to the kunai toss. Naruto got 3 kunai and threw them at the targets. He missed all 3 times. Sakura was about to go to another booth but Naruto got 3 more kunai. This time with one eye closes he focus and threw all three again and hit the targets. Sakura looked at him in amazement.

"Great job Naruto!" She exclaimed. Naruto grinned and looked at the choices for prizes. He saw an orange orangutan, a blue chimpanzee and many others. Then he spotted a big pink bear and chose it. Naruto gave the bear to Sakura. Sakura gave him a big smile and hugged him. "Thanks Naruto!"

Then they went to another booth. It was the old water squirting game. Where you squirt water into a scary ninja face. Naruto sat down and started to squirt. He had the best aim so of course he won. His ninja screamed in the end he got to pick a prize once again.

He looked at the choices once more. He found a prize that was unusual. It was a pack with some jewelry in it. He picked it and gave it to Sakura. All of them had pink gems. One was a necklace, another was a ring and one was a bracelet. Sakura gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

"They're absolutely lovely!" She stated.

--

Jiraiya took Tsunade on some rides. They went on the tunnel of love, a rollercoaster, and on the fares wheel.

"The fares wheel has a great view of the whole carnival!" Tsunade stated.

"Yup, I love going on it."

As they were walking Jiraiya spotted an old photo booth. He took Tsunade's hand and led her there. Tsunade laughed. "You're kidding right?" She asked.

"Come on let's take a quick picture!"

"You know I hate getting my photo taken!"

"Tsunade, please!" Jiraiya half begged. He tugged her over. She kept resisting.

"No! I'm not getting a dumb picture!"

Jiraiya put on a little puppy dog pout. Tsunade laughed at him. "Fine…" She said in defeat and Jiraiya pulled her in. They were a picture of them with a weird, crazy face. One with them arms around each other as in like a friendly teammate way. And the last one was when Jiraiya stole a kiss from Tsunade. Making her blush extremely. They went out and got their pictures.

--

Later around when the sun was about 5 they met back up. They went to a near by restaurant for an early dinner. The boys had decided to sit at their own tables and have some alone time with their girls.

Naruto and Sakura sat with some candle light. The restaurant kept their windows closed, the door closed and the lights light so it would be more romantic.

"This is lovely…" Sakura commented. Naruto took her hands and smiled.

"You look great in candle light." Sakura blushes deeply.

Naruto smiled. "Sakura about the ball…"

Sakura put her finger to his lips. "Don't Naruto, its fine." She said smiling.

Naruto smiled back and leaned in giving Sakura a soft and quick kiss. Then their food arrived.

--

Jiraiya and Tsunade sat quiet for a while. Then Jiraiya decided to break the silence. "Tsunade I'm really sorry."

"About what?" She asked already forgotten about the other night.

"About the ball…"

"Oh that… Jiraiya its fine! Don't worry about it." She said smiled trying to make him feel better.

"But I shouldn't ha—"

Tsunade interrupted him by stealing a kiss back. "It's fine… No one got hurt…"

"Except you…"

"Jiraiya! I already forgot about it… its water under a bridge. Please just forget about it."

He smiled hearing that it was over but he still felt a little guilty. They talked a little more reminiscing about the old days. Until their food came.

--

After the dinner the boys had a surprise for the girls. They blind folded them and led them some where.

"Watch your step." Jiraiya said holding Tsunade's arms from behind.

"Sakura, be careful." Naruto said leading her from the front.

When they got to their destination the boys took off the blind folds. They were on top the Hokage Monument. There were two picnic blankets on the ground with some drinks.

"What are we doing here?" Sakura asked curious.

"We're going to watch the sunset." Naruto said.

They two couples sat on separate blankets and watched as the sun went down the horizon. The girls rested their heads on the boys' shoulders.

"A wonderful ending to a wonderful date." Sakura stated.

Well there it is! The long awaited chapter! I am SO sorry it took so long! I am really lazy! But since it took me so long to write that chapter! I promise that I will make another right now!! BTW the next chapter is the last! Sorry but I dont have anymore ideas if you have one idea for another chapter tell me! Thanks for waiting and sorry again! Oh and BTW thank Frozen-Tundra88 for the chapter! It was her idea!


	11. Epologue

Hey this chatper is like the shortest chapter in the history of short chapters but well it is the epologue! I hope you like it! I know it sucks!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NarutoIt's been 3 months since that date. Sakura was with Tsunade training the day away as usual. "Are we done yet?" Sakura complained.

"Stop complaining or I'll give you more to do!!" Tsunade said a bit irritated.

Sakura continued to renew her training. From the very first step to the last for about another hour or so. Then Naruto and Jiraiya came in.

"Hello Hime!" Jiraiya said with a bouquet of flowers.

"What did you do wrong?" Tsunade asked jokily.

"Hey Sakura-chan!!" Naruto said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Naruto-kun!" Sakura snuggled. Naruto then gave Sakura a bear holding a Bear that says "I love you".

"Awe…"

"What's with all the romantic stuff?" Tsunade asked?

"What did you two do?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing!" Naruto said.

"You don't remember?" Jiraiya asked.

The girls were confused. "Remember what?"

"Today is our 3 month anniversary!" Naruto stated.

"Oh… Jiraiya I'm sorry…" Tsunade said giving him a kiss.

"Naruto I totally forgot!" Sakura hugged him.

"Don't worry. We thought of everything." Jiraiya stated.

"Again…" Naruto added.

The girls blushed embarrassed and the two couple went out yet again for a romantic date.

* * *

Okay! I know it was really short but I really have NO idea what to put so I just put well whatever! Sorry! I know my story sucked! Glad that you stunk around for this horrid ending!


End file.
